My Dear Teacher
by QueenOfRussia
Summary: It's Ciel's first year at Kuro high, and Ciel cant help but grow a fancy for a certain English teacher. And Ciel thought that was the worst of his problems... Kuro high seems to have a reputation of being a bit, er, crazy. Sebastian x ciel eventual smut : AU R


**Russia; Aloha my dear readers! This is, a birthday post. I wanted to do something special for my birthday, so I decided to start uploading my first yaoi fangirl love. **

**It will also be the first kuroshitsuji story I post up!**

**Oh, what a happy day!**

**FaZe; make way for Sebastian x Ciel, people!**

**And happy birthday Russia!**

**FaZe; no matter how hard she blows on her birthday candles, she will not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Note; this is AU. It takes place in a high school with Sebastian as a history teacher and Ciel as a freshman.**

**llllllllll. LINE BREAKER. llllllllllllllllllllll**

_**Chapter 1; Do you have no shame?**_

It was infuriating, just the thought of being stuck with all these imbeciles for the next four years.

Ciel was beyond relieved when the stuffed school bus arrived at what was most likely and equally populated school.

Just sitting on the grungy bus had already violated several of Ciel's self placed personal space rules. The young man beside him, for instance, the one Ciel guessed was a second-year,

would _not _stop touching him.

Ciel couldn't help but wonder blue-eyed blond-haired imbecile

had some sort of mental disorder that rendered him always energetic and giggle-ish like a five year old girl. Not to mention that annoying voice...

Ciel, grateful he had chosen the aisle seat, was just teetering at the edge as the blond, Alois Trancy as he had now introduced himself, proclaimed the two best friends and began telling the bluenette all about himself and the school.

All while hanging his hand on Ciel's shoulder.

Ciel figured he had lost the annoying teenager in the crowded hallway but _no, _the man had some sort of sensor installed in his brain which led him to the younger male.

Only this time he came with two people smiling behind him.

A red headed girl with the biggest reading glasses Ciel had ever seen, whom he guessed was a senior, and a young blond boy who was only an inch higher then Alois but seemingly the same age.

Alois beamed and yelled Ciel's name before pulling him into an involuntary hug and introducing him to his two followers.

"This is Mayrin," he said, motioning to the redhead. She blushed and waves while fidgeting with her glasses. "he-hello there, pleasure to meet you, yes it is."

Well she was an odd one...

"And this is Finny, he may look skinny as the tether all poles outside, but he's the school athlete." Alois explained.

Finny gave a small smile but said nothing otherwise.

Ciel looked at the taller blond in surprise. Alois only made half a point when commenting on how skinny the boy was. The other male looked _nothing _like an athlete.

Heck, he looked more girlish the Ciel with those red hair clips!

Alois chuckled. "Well Finny, looks like our new friend doesn't believe me. Don't you want to show him a bit of your strength?"

The other cheerful blond nodded and replaced Alois' hug with his own.

_Pity_, Ciel thought a few seconds into the bear hug. _I fancied breathing. _

"Finny!"

Finny let go of Ciel and turned towards the new voice.

"Hey, Mister Sebastian!" Finny yelled excitedly as the teacher walked up to the small group.

Ciel's heart stopped. The man in front of him couldn't be a teacher-

He just couldn't. He was far too... Perfect, in every sense the word.

He was tall, quite a bit taller then Ciel especially, with beautiful alluring raven hair with the bangs in front reaching down to his chin, framing his face if you would say.

His red eyes only complimented that; they seemed to harbour a playful-almost devilish-tint to them, they themselves surrounded by thick lashes.

If not for his hight, he could have passed off as a very _hot _senior, since he didn't even dress much like a teacher. He wore black tight-fitting skinny black jeans and a black button up dress shirt with a few chains and crosses hung around his neck.

"What's up Sebastian?" Alois asked, taunting evident in his voice. "Going to hit-up some more new comer's like the slut you are?"

Sebastian growled at Alois. "I have a good mind to send you straight down to the office, where they have ways to _deal _with brats like you."

The threat seemed to merely deflect of Alois like a mirror as he fiddled through one of his new textbooks instead of actually listening to the teacher he just insulted.

Ciel, for one, was shocked. Did the older boy have no shame? He just called a teacher a _slut._

Finny seemed to have missed out on the hostile mood when he asked; "So why did you call me?"

Sebastian's frown turned into a small smile as he regarded the rest of us.

"Nothing, it's jut that you have a habit of hugging a bit too tight Finny-

Remember the girl with the broken ribs? I just needed to make sure the same thing wouldn't happen to this visiting middle schooler-"

Sebastian was cut of by a newly mad Ciel.

"I'm fifteen!"

Sebastian looked the boy over. "Oh my. You are a bit on the short side, aren't you?"

Ciel's eyes widened. How dare the man? He, Ciel phantomhive, son of one of the richest families in England, insulted like that?

...and why did he still feel so hot with the man standing do close?

Sebastian increased the size of his smile and continued talking.

"Just had to make sure you were still breathing. You seem to be turning red in the cheeks."

Oh damn. He noticed.

These four years had somehow managed to grow even more unappealing to Ciel with new conscious of the certain teacher's existence (as well as the effect the man had on him),

But at the same time, it became more intriguing then ever.

**lllllllllll. LINE BREAKER. llllllllllllllllll**

**Russia; YAY I DID A SEMI-LONG CHAPTER**

**FaZe; ...**

**Alois; Cool! The notes part really IS magic!**

**Russia; no, you cannot sleep with Ciel.**

**Alois; darn it.**

**FaZe; REVIEW OR SEBASTIAN WILL COME TO YOUR HOSE TONIGHT BUT HE WILL HAVE A FORCE FIELD AROUND HIM SO YOU CAN'T MOLEST HIM**

**Russia; the horror!**


End file.
